1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a SATA (Serial Advanced Technology Attachment) electrical connector and its assembly, and more particularly, to a connector meet SATA standard and its assembly, suitable for high rate signal transmission and power transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electrical connector disclosed in Taiwan patent no. 510586 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,122) includes an insulative housing, a plurality of conductive terminals received in the insulative housing, and a pair of fasteners attached to opposite side surfaces of the insulative housing. The insulative housing has a pair of guiding poles and a pair of fixing portions extending beyond opposite sides of the insulative housing.
However, this kind of electrical connector is of high height, and also of large width because of the pair of guiding poles. Therefore, for the electronic product of limited inner space, there is a need for improvement to satisfy user's requirement.